Various training devices have been adopted for practicing martial arts. Typical practicing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,389,057 to Zagata, Jr., 5,046,724 to Sotomayer, 4,913,419 to McAuliffe, 4,662,630 to Dignard et al., 1,733,709 to Zinnow et al. and 925,342 to Johnson. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,724 to Sotomayer discloses a punching device for boxers that includes a pair of boxing bags attached to a post. Each boxing bag is connected to the upper post through an extension coil spring. The spring has one of its ends connected to the upper post through a bracket and the other end connected to a sphere. The spring and the sphere are situated internally to a rubber boot and padding layers respectively.
While these conventional device provide means for trainers to exercise various skills, they are ineffective in providing the required tension for training in the martial arts. Hence, conventional martial arts practice devices often fail to provide sufficient resistance to striking forces or to absorb various shock forces that occur during use of the practice device. Consequently, the striking member of such a conventional device will vibrate or rock tremendously after each blow, and this can cause inconvenience and potential hazards to the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve conventional martial arts practice devices so that they can provide the required tension both as to resistance of striking forces as well as for the return of the striking member to its original position after it is struck. The present invention provides a novel martial arts practice device that is capable of meeting these requirements.